A type of air fresheners or systems for delivering volatile substances currently known in the art comprises a housing or container inside of which an air freshening substance or volatile substance is housed.
During the manufacturing, said housing is hermetically sealed so that the air freshener product or volatile substance conserves its full fragrance, in such a way that when it is used the sealing or hermetic seal must be removed.
A problem with these air fresheners or systems for delivering volatile substances currently known in the art is that once this sealing or hermetic seal is opened, the system for delivering volatile substances will continue carrying out its function at the same level of intensity until the fragrance of said air freshener or volatile substance product is spent. Therefore, it is not possible to regulate the circulation of the air to increase or reduce the fragrance.
Another problem normally associated with these air fresheners or systems for delivering volatile substances is that they cannot be refilled once the fragrance of the air freshener product or volatile substance has been spent, such that in practice they are for a single use.